Sophitia Alexandra
'' I shall go where the Gods guide me!'' Sophitia Alexandra is one of the main Playable Characters of the Soul ''Franchise, and a wrestler in WVGCW. She is a graduate of EDBW where she was the longest reinging EDBW Women's Champion, and tied the most defenses for that title. She lost the belt in a controversial match at Killscreen IV but was called up to WVGCW only three days later. In the ''Soul ''Franchise ''A Mother's Love transcends into a twisted blade, she knows she will never be able to let go! Born in Athens in the year 1566, Sophitia Alexandra was raised as a baker by her family, until one day when the Olympian God of fire and forge Hephaestus appeared to her and warned her of a dreaded sword of evil known as Soul Edge, and ordered her to find and destroy the twisted blade. Drawing the Omega Sword, Sophitia tracked down Soul Edge in Valencia, Spain under the possession of the dread pirate Cervantes de Leon and, with the assistance of a mysterious female ninja called Taki, slayed the pirate. After recovering from her wounds, she married and later gave birth to two children to be named Patrokolos and Pyrrha (Who are both terrible, terrible children for your information), before setting out once more on multiple journeys to destroy the evil that lay within Soul Edge so that her children may live in peace. Selfless and strong-willed, Sophitia is devoted to her family and would do anything to protect them, even to the point where she would unwillingly serve the forces of Soul Edge just to protect them. In EDBW 'Season 2: Welcome to the Stage of History' Transcending history and the world, Sophitia Alexandra made her debut by defeating Edea Lee . From there, her victory guaranteed her a match to determine the #1 Contender to Sonya Blade's EDBW Women's Championship, but would have to go through Black Orchid to become the #1 Contender. In a close encounter, Sophitia overcame the secret agent to punch her ticket to a title match in only the third match of her career However, the Gods had seen fit to pull a divine prank on her by letting her get a decent advantage over Sonya, and, before she could mount a proper comeback, was caught in a rollup pin and, unable to kick out in time, was defeated by the Champion. She later resurfaced in a Fatal 4-Way Tables Match with Red (Not that Red), Saria, and Mona but Mona was the one who managed to take the victory, leaving Sophitia with no momentum looking towards the next season. 'Season 3: The Soul Still Burns' With a new Season, Sophitia made her first appearance against the relative newcomer Marie, who seemed...less than thrilled to be wrestling her, in an Extreme Rules match. In a close contest, history ended up repeating itself when Marie rolled up Sophitia the steal the win from under her nose. Despite this setback, she was entered into the EDBW Women's Championship #1 Contendership Tournament along with seven other women to determine a #1 Contender to Jinx's Title; in the first round she was paired with the Keyblade wielder Aqua, and narrowly defeated her to advance to the Semi-Finals to face the pro-wrestler Rainbow Mika, and the pair went to war against each other before Mika took the victory to knock her out of the tournament, the chance of becoming EDBW Women's Champion once again slipping through her grasp. This latest setback seemed to only tighten Sophitia's resolve, as she began her path to the EDBW Women's Championship by taking on Developmental veteran Fio Germi, and managed to overcome the soldier for the victory. With this win, she was once again placed into a #1 Contenders Match, this time in a Triple Threat Elimination Match against previous opponent Marie, and the monstrous Medusa; not allowing history to repeat itself once more, Sophitia outlasted both of her opponents to recieve her second shot at the EDBW Women's Championship at Killscr3n. To become Champion however, she would have to overcome R. Mika, the same person who defeated her in the aforementioned EDBW Women's Championship #1 Contendership Tournament, in a 2/3 Falls Match for the title. With the stage set for history to take place, Sophitia and Mika put on the greatest fights of their lives, going back and forth constantly between the two of them, until a Rainbowmaka gave Mika the first point. With the title slowly slipping away, Sophitia struck back, catching the Champion off-guard and throwing her from the turnbuckle to the ring and pinning the Champion to even the score at 1-1. With the tide turning in her favour, she would not be denied once again. Lifting Mika into the air, she delivered the Hammer of Hephaestus and sent the Champion crashing down from her throne, and with the second count of 3, Sophitia had dethroned the Champion with the score of 2-1. A Mother's Love had transcended once more, not into a twisted blade, but into the EDBW Women's Championship she had long fought to earn. 'Season 4: A Tale of Titles and Defences, Eternally Retold' Sophitia had no time to rest on her laurels however, as she would be forced to defend her newly-aquired EDBW Women's Championship against the traitorous Curly Brace, fresh from turning on and destroying her friend Edea at Killscr3n, in a Tables, Ladders and Chairs (TLC) Match as voted for by the VGCW Universe. In what would become a very extreme encounter, Sophitia was able to climb the ladder and retrieve her title, overcoming her opponent and defending her belt. Her next opponent came less than two months later against Purge survivor Saria, who had taken on a much meaner streak after managing to keep her job. Sophitia took an early lead over the Sage of the Forest Temple, but Saria managed to turn the tide into her favour with a Whisper in the Wind and Lost in the Woods combination. But Sophitia was not going to just roll over and die for her, and managed to turn the tide once more and defeat her newest challenger. She later delivered a heartfelt speech to the crowds, chronicling her journey to the top and declared the EDBW Women's Championship to be for the very best in the business to prove themselves worthy of being the Champion. With her next opponent, she warned them to bring their best against her, or they would have no chance of defeating them. As it turns out, her next opponent would be an adversary unlike anything she had ever encountered in the form of Alice Liddell, who seemed sweet enough...until, during a contract signing for their coming title match, she declared Sophitia to be a tyrant queen, keeping everyone under her heel while she ruled over them. Alice then declared her intention to be queen herself and planned on "executing" Sophitia, as she attacked her and chokeslammed her through the table. With the greatest threat to her reign gunning for her, Sophitia put her title on the line against the unstable Alice on September 18th in a 2/3 Falls Match, and Alice drove out of the gate like a truck and taking the early advantage with the Trouble In Wonderland. However, a rookie mistake allowed Sophitia to mount a comeback and pull the momentum back in her favour with a Mother's Love transcending into a Twisted Blade...but Alice wasn't going to roll over so easily, and a Butterfly Backbreaker yanked things back in her favor. Sophitia managed to catch on to Alice's method of attack however and managed to take advantage to take the lead 1-0, only for Alice to immediately follow up with a second Butterfly Backbreaker to even the score 1-1. With the score now tied, all it was going to take was one big move to determine who was walking out with the EDBW Women's Championship...and the Gods were shining down on Sophitia that day, as one final Mother's Love was enough to ground Alice and retain the title 2-1, guaranteeing that Sophitia was going to live up to her word; she was going to Killscreen IV as the Champion. With no clear opponent to challenge her at Killscreen IV, a #1 Contenders Tournament was held the very next episode in a series of Ladder Matches to determine who would face her for the title. In the end, the newcomer Morrigan would triumph, defeating various fan-favourites along the way to claim the coveted #1 Contenders position. The show prior to Killscreen IV, Morrigan bragged that she had conquered the crowd's heroes, and that one more shall fall, but before she could finish, Sophitia interrupted her to boldly claim that she would not outsmart her, nor would she outmanoeuvre her, and that at Killscreen IV, she would have nobody to blame but herself when she defeats her like those who had tried in the past. That same evening, she would partner up with the #1 Contender to the EDBW Championship, Eddie Riggs, to face Morrigan & the EDBW Champion Liquid Snake in a Mixed Tag Team Match, the first of it's kind on any show prior, and Sophitia was itching for a fight, willing to take on both Morrigan and Liquid, and gave Morrigan an early sample of what awaited her at Killscreen IV, dealing out plenty of damage while taking very little; even an Elbow of Disapproval and a Judgement Slam were not enough to put her away, and a Twisted Blade was more than enough to pin Morrigan for the 3 Count, giving the pair plenty of momentum in the world heading into the Season 4 Finale. Unfortunately, not all would be well in said finale. For you see, Morrigan had devised a plan right before her title match. Everyone became suspicious when Morrigan was moving her mouth very quietly right before the match began, and once it started everyone had figured out what happened: Morrigan had cheated by placing a hex on Sophitia and replacing her finishers with a low-damaging Custom Finisher. Sophitia gave it her all even despite the handicap, scoring a pinfall with her Soul Edgecution signature right after Morrigan had nailed her with a pinfall, but ultimately it wasn't enough. Not even the might of one of the longest reigning women's champions of all time could overcome such a setback. Morrigan had cheated her way into becoming the champion and it left the crowd incredibly salty after all the heights Sophitia had achieved. In WVGCW Season 7 Thankfully, the line is "eternally retold" for a very good reason. A mere three days after her screwjob, Sophitia was called up to the main roster to fight in a match as part of the Chamber of Elimination PPV. And said match turned out to be against none other than her fellow surefire callup and perennial rival, R. Mika. The two tore the house down once again, and in a massive sigh of relief after the underwhelming end of her EDBW career, Sophitia won after a very close match, with both competitors showing respect for each other right after. WVGCW Record EDBW Record Gallery Sophitia vgcw.png|Sophitia's original attire SophitiaKillscr3n.png|Sophitia's costume from Soul Calibur IV she wore at Killscr3n. WHATDIDYOUSAY.gif|Sophitia's reaction to someone questioning her parenting skills...